The most varied embodiments of partition walls and partition wall units or modules which can be erected in different places in a room, particularly in an open-plan office, are known.
A partition wall element of this type as an example of an item of wall-like standing furniture usually comprises a modular frame, in particular a rectangular modular frame with two vertically extending lateral profile parts which are offset in the horizontal longitudinal direction and at least one upper and one lower connecting or terminal profiled part. The profiled parts which are arranged in the form of a rectangle are connected together at their corner regions by corner elements. Usually provided inside this modular frame is a wall surface element which can be constructed in different ways using a wide variety of materials (also depending on the different purposes of use). Differences also arise in respect of the thickness of a wall surface element of this type, since it is frequently also to be used for acoustic damping.
Wall elements of this type can be erected as individual modules aligned next to one another in the longitudinal direction or oriented at an angle to one another.
However, wall modules of this type are preferably also interlinked to increase stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,002 discloses, for example a partition wall system in which individual wall panels can be interlinked while extending in the longitudinal direction or transversally to one another. For this purpose, accommodated in an integrated manner into the modular frame in the corner regions are specifically threaded apertures which can be screwed together with transversely extending threaded bolts.
Another example of an item of wall-like standing furniture using a wall module is also known, for example from DE 101 60 740 A1. In this case as well, a rectangular modular frame including associated corner angle pieces is described, the corner angle pieces being provided with projecting plug-in portions which can be inserted with one arm thereof into a corresponding cavity portion of, for example, the upper or lower terminal or connecting profiled part on one side and can be inserted with the other arm into the upper or lower receiving opening in a lateral profiled part on the other side.
It is possible to arrange next to a wall module a subsequent wall module which is connected thereto. For this purpose, so-called connecting blocks are used which can be pushed into the corner angle regions. For connection purposes, screws are used which are screwed into a connecting block of this type in the corner angle pieces from the inside of the frame (i.e. in the plane of the wall element to be inserted later on), it then being possible for a screw in this connecting block to also be screwed in at the same height from the next wall element. However, this is only possible when, in the modular frame, the inter-positioned wall surface element which is used for example for insulation has not yet been inserted.
An angular orientation of wall elements relative to one another is not possible with this system, or is only possible to a very limited extent.